The Master's Angel
by Black Demon Fox Girl
Summary: (Complete) Legato has a sister, the work for Knives and together they hunt Vash. But what happens when
1. Family

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Trigun...as much as I wish I did...but I do "own" any of the characters not from Trigun...you'll figure it out.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok...this is my *first* Trigun fic...I hope you all like it!!   
  
CHAPTER ONE "Family"  
  
A young girl of about 17 walked into a bar. She had dark blue hair that she wore in a ponytail, it came down to about her shoulders while it was up. She was wearing a black tank top and a black sleeveless trench coat. She was also wearing black pants and black boots. At her waist was a black gun hidden beneath her trench coat. As she approached the bar a man walked up to her.  
  
"Hey baby." He said. "Why don't you come and sit with me and my boys?" Behind him a group of men were hooting and calling her. Obviously all drunk.  
  
She looked up at him with her golden eyes. Then the man took his gun out of its case and pointed it at his head.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" He stammered. "I can't control my arm!"  
  
Then the gun fired and he fell to the ground lifeless. She looked down at him and then stepped over his body. She sat at the bar beside a man.  
  
"I didn't need your help Legato." She said.  
  
"I know. But it was fun." He said to her. She rolled her eyes. There was no major commotion in the bar after the man "shot himself". It seemed to be a pretty normal thing for drunks...especially with Legato around.  
  
The girl was the spitting image of Legato. She had the same eyes and the same color hair.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, Kijo?" He asked.  
  
"I've heard all about you pestering Vash The Stampede for Knives. Just wanted to come down and check it out myself." Kijo said to him. She ordered herself a drink. "Plus, I never get to go on the job with my big brother."  
  
He looked over at her and she smiled and winked at him.   
  
"You think I'm kidding?" She said. "I haven't learned how to use a gun for nothing, Legato."  
  
He sighed. "All right, you can stay."  
  
She smiled and took a sip of the drink the bartender had just given her.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Vash? Where are we going?" Milly asked as they walked into a town.  
  
"I don't know, anywhere that has a bar. I'm thirsty." Vash whined.  
  
As soon as Vash saw the sign for the bar he went running in and ordered a drink. Milly and Meryl followed him and sat at a table while he scarfed down the drink at the bar and ordered another.  
  
"Wow, I'm tired." Said Milly as she rested her head on the table.  
  
Just then Vash noticed a girl sitting at the end of the table all alone.   
  
She looks like Legato. He thought.   
  
She looked up at him and made eye contact.  
  
The same eyes. He thought, frozen.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked him.  
  
He shook his head to snap himself out of it.  
  
"Heh, sorry Miss. I didn't realize I was staring. You just remind me of someone." Vash said. He got up and sat with the two insurance girls.  
  
"Vash? What's wrong?" Meryl asked.  
  
"That girl. She reminds me of someone." Vash said taking a sip of his drink. He looked serious.  
  
Meryl looked over at her but saw no resemblance to anyone.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"No one you know." He smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, ok." She replied slowly.  
  
***  
  
'That was close Legato.' Kijo said to him telepathically.  
  
'Yes well, get back to the mansion. The Master wants you.' Legato replied  
  
She sighed and began to walk out when the bartender yelled to her.  
  
"Hey! You didn't pay your bill!" He shouted.  
  
She stopped walking.  
  
'Just kill him and get back. Give Vash a show.' Legato said with a sneer.  
  
'Don't gotta tell me twice.' She replied smirking.  
  
She pulled out her gun and shot him right in between the eyes without turning to even look at him. Within a blink of the eye her gun was put away.  
  
"Here's a nickel." She said to the lifeless bartender smirking.   
  
Vash saw the whole thing. He caught a glimpse of her gun. It was exactly the same as his but it was all black.  
  
That's like Knives' gun...He thought.  
  
Then she left. Vash jumped up and ran out after her but she had completely disappeared.  
  
Could she be related to him? Vash thought, thinking of Legato, as he looked down the empty street.  
  
Milly and Meryl ran out after him.  
  
"Vash! Who was she?! She just killed the bartender with one shot and she didn't even look at him!" Meryl said.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He said.  
  
~~~  
  
Short...I know...but I already have this *whole* story written INCLUDING part of the sequel...if you want more, REVIEW! PLEASE! I MUST have reviews!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! ^.^ 


	2. Truth

Bout time, right? I'll explain what took so long at the end of this chapter...now...JUST READ!   
  
CHAPTER 2 "Truth"  
  
Kijo walked into the large house. It was a house made from parts of the ship Knives had come in with Vash, the Star Ship "Seeds". It floated in the sky and only Knives, Legato, Kijo and people they wanted, could get there.  
  
She walked into the room Knives used as his study. It was basically a large room with a desk that he sat at and worked on his different little plans for killing humans and Vash. (A/N Nice huh?)  
  
He was sitting at the desk and looked up when she walked in. He smiled.  
  
"Hello Kijo." He said standing up and walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Knives." She said walking towards him. "Legato said you wanted me."  
  
"Well, when you left it got quiet boring around here. Why did you leave anyway?" He asked her now standing in front of her.  
  
"I told you, I wanted to see my brother work and maybe get in some action myself." She replied.  
  
"And did you?" Knives asked.  
  
Kijo smirked. "Let's just say when the bartender asked me to pay my bill I think I gave him a little more nickel then he could count."   
  
"That's what I like to here. I'm glad to know these past years of your brother and I raising you is paying off. Legato is my right hand man, and you are my right hand woman. You'll be able to use your powers just as strongly as Legato can." He said putting his arm around her waist. He then took her over to his desk and she jumped up and sat on it. "Kijo...I want to ask you something..."  
  
She looked at him. "Sure."  
  
"Have you ever met my brother? I can't remember if you have..." He asked.  
  
"Yea...today." She said.  
  
"You saw him today? Where?" He asked her.  
  
"At the bar in the town I was at. The one where I killed the bartender." She told him.  
  
He growled. "My stupid brother is getting closer. We can't go off guard." He sat in his chair. Kijo turned around and sat Indian style on his desk.  
  
"Can I help you kill him, Knives?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Of course. I think you'd have a good time."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Knives." She jumped off the desk and turned towards him. "I'm going to go see Legato now, do you want me to come back?"  
  
"The usual time, eight, after we have dinner." Knives said as he went back to his work.  
  
"Ok." She said and then she left.  
  
She walked to the other side of the house where Legato's room was.  
  
When she reached Legato's room and knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." His voice said. She walked in. He was sitting at a table writing something.  
  
She walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
  
"What are ya up to?" She asked.  
  
"Writing the Master's report. He likes me to write down what I've had the Gung-Ho Guns do to Vash. Like who I send after him, who dies, and so on." Legato said never looking up.  
  
She nodded. "How many has Vash killed?" She asked.  
  
Legato looked up. "Why do you ask?" He asked her sitting back and setting his pen down.  
  
"Well, no one from the Gung-Ho Gun's could kill Vash except you. They aren't strong enough, I can tell. Plus, you wouldn't be writing a report if he hadn't killed anyone." She said with a smile.  
  
Legato smiled and shook his head. "You're a smart girl. Vash hasn't killed anyone. But four of the Gung-Ho Gun's have been killed. Dominique the Cyclops and Monev the Gale were killed by E.G Mine, then E.G Mine was killed by Rei-Dei, then he was killed by Vash's friend Wolfwood."   
  
"Wow. He is one weird guy. He didn't kill any of the Gung-Ho Gun's who were after him? That's amazing." She said.   
  
"Yes, but we still have six Gung-Ho Gun's left and then you and I. We'll win." He said with a smile.  
  
"Legato, why are you helping Knives?" Kijo asked him as she rested her head on her folded arms.  
  
"Because we have the same goal. To kill all humans. He just happens to want Vash killed first." Legato said.  
  
"Well, I only want to help you because you're my brother and Knives because I really like him." Kijo said. "And the Gung-Ho Gun's, why are they helping?"   
  
"Because they're afraid of what the Master would do if they didn't help."  
  
"What would he do?"  
  
"Kill them."  
  
She sat a moment. "Oh, would he kill us?"   
  
"Never you, but possibly me." Legato said going back to his work.  
  
"I don't think he would. He's not like that." Kijo said standing up. "I'm going to my room. See you at dinner Legato."  
  
She then left the room.  
  
I wish she knew the Master better...she doesn't know what he would do to kill all the human's... Legato thought.  
  
So!?!?!?!?! I know...it took me FOREVER to update...but I couldn't get WordPerfect to work...I finally got it working so I'm updating like crazy! (Ok...maybe not.....but still!) I hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Past

Here's three!! ENJOY!   
  
CHAPTER 3 "The Past"  
  
After dinner and after her visit to Knives, Kijo decided to go into town. Zazie was going to go with her but ended up getting caught up in a job from Legato so he had to stay behind. Zazie was a good friend of hers and they often went places to hang out. She was walking down the street when behind her she heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Hey!" He called. She turned around and saw Vash, Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood come running towards her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you kill that man in the bar today?" Vash asked her when he finally reached her.  
  
"Because I felt like it." She said.  
  
She noticed Wolfwood was staring at her.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked him impatiently.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know. What's your name?" She asked. She was sure Legato would get angry at her for talking to the enemy but she didn't feel like disappearing. Plus, she figured she could get some useful information for Knives.  
  
"Wolfwood." He said. " Nicholas D. Wolfwood.".  
  
She thought for a moment. Then she remembered something.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Kijo, ready to go?" Knives said to the young girl. She was around 12 years old.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Legato, we'll be back in a little while, I have to go speak to Chapel." Knives told him.  
  
Legato was about 18.  
  
"I'll keep training, Master." Legato said.  
  
"Bye!" Said a happy Kijo.  
  
  
  
When they were in the town Kijo and Knives walked into a church type place. There they met a man who looked like a priest. He was Chapel. He took Kijo and Knives to the back of the church where a young boy of about seven was training with a gun.  
  
"Nicholas, this is Kijo. I want you two to stay here while I talk business with Master Knives." Chapel said to him.  
  
"Alright." Said the boy. He set down the gun and walked over to the girl. Then the two men left.  
  
"My names Kijo Bluesummers." Said the girl.  
  
"I'm Nicholas Wolfwood. But you can call me Nick." He said.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
She just stood there looking at him.  
  
"Hey. Do you remember anywhere we could have met?" Wolfwood said realizing she had zoned out.  
  
"It's you." She said  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"The boy from the church. The one with the gun." She said.  
  
"What?" Wolfwood said confused. How does she know that? He thought.  
  
"Knives came down for a meeting with Chapel. You were in the church training with a gun. You and I hung out in the back of the church while Knives spoke to Chapel." She said.  
  
"You mean...you were the girl..." He stopped. He stepped back. He remembered her. She was related to Legato and grew up with Knives. There were rumors about the two of them...some said they were more then just...friends. And when you're talking about a man who wants to kill all humans, it can be dangerous to be around someone he may actually like.  
  
"Wolfwood? What are you talking about?" Vash asked him. He turned to face him.  
  
"She's..." He stopped. Vash turned back to the girl but she was gone.  
  
***  
  
She ran into the front door and slammed it closed. Then she ran upstairs to her room and slammed that door too.  
  
Breathing heavily she sat one her bed wide eyed.   
  
Him...it was him. All those years ago. If Legato and Knives find out I spoke to them they'll get angry! She thought.   
  
Just then Knives walked into her room.  
  
"What was that all about?" He asked her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.  
  
What if what Legato said was right? What if he finds out I spoke to them and gets angry and kills me, or worse, kills Legato for letting me go! She thought.   
  
She hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"Why are you so scared?" He asked her sitting down next to her.  
  
I'll just tell him. If I lie and he finds out, he'll just get madder.  
  
"I...I think I just made a mistake ." She said.  
  
He sat for a moment. "What happened?"  
  
"I went into town..."She started. "And while I was there...Vash and his friends came up to me to ask why I killed the bartender."  
  
Knives nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I noticed the priest was staring at me." She said.  
  
She could feel Knives tense beside her. Tears started to roll down her face as she looked up at him. He didn't look mad, but she could tell he was getting there.  
  
"He asked me if I knew him, and then I had the flash back." She sniffed. "I messed up Knives! I messed up!" She threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What else happened?" He asked.  
  
"I let him know...how I know him. I remembered the trip...and told him. I was scared, I couldn't believe it was him!" She said. She looked up at him. "Please, don't get mad."  
  
He smiled. "I could never get mad at you. It was a simple mistake. Even if they know who you are it doesn't help them."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm glad you told me. It shows you trust me." He stood up. He turned to her. "Why were you so scared to tell me that, Kijo?"  
  
"Legato told me that if any of the Gung-Ho Gun's got you mad you would probably kill him. He said you wouldn't do the same to me but he wasn't so sure about himself. But I told him you weren't like that. That you were good and you wouldn't kill us if we got you mad. But I wasn't sure after what he said." She shook her head. "Please forgive me for doubting you."  
  
"Don't worry. You and Legato were both right. If any of the Gung-Ho Guns failed I would kill them, but I would never kill you or Legato." He said. Kijo jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"I knew it." She said.  
  
"Now, go to bed. You had a rough night." He said.  
  
"Good night, Knives." She said.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Kijo."  
  
***  
  
In town at the hotel the group was staying at Vash, Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood were talking.  
  
"Wolfwood, what was that all about? How do you know that girl?" Vash asked him.  
  
"You hate Knives, right?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"He killed someone very dear to me, he's not my favorite person." Vash said casually.  
  
"Well, how do I put this...Kijo is the younger sister of Legato. Both of which have been in the care of Knives for years." Wolfwood said taking a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"What!?" Vash exclaimed.  
  
"When she was younger, Knives came to the place I was living at to have a chat with my guardian at the time...he brought Kijo with him and I hung out with her while they spoke." Wolfwood said putting out his cigarette.   
  
"How could Knives take care of humans? He hates them!" Vash said, confused.  
  
That's when Wolfwood told them all about the rumors.  
  
Hehe...REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know how it was!! I hope you liked it!! 


	4. Powers

I got reviews!!! yay!!!!!!!! THANK YOU! Enjoy...  
  
CHAPTER 4 "Powers"  
  
"Knives, can you help me?" Kijo asked as she walked into his study. She sat on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Sure." He said sitting back in his chair. The plans for Tonim were spread all over the desk.  
  
"I want to finally master my power. Like Legato." Kijo said looking at her hands.  
  
"Well," he said sitting forward. "What can you do?"  
  
She jumped off his desk and moved to the middle of the floor. She kneeled on the ground. "I can do this." She said. She placed her right hand on the ground. She then brought that hand up and a small patch of grass and a small yellow bud came out of the floor. When she stopped raising her hand she touched the bud and the flower opened.  
  
"That's it." She said sitting Indian style.  
  
Knives got up and kneeled down in front of her with the flower between them.  
  
"That's good." He said. "Now just do that but use all your strength to create a vine that you can use and control against an enemy. Try it on me."  
  
She looked up at him. "No way."  
  
"It's ok. Go ahead." Knives told her.  
  
"No, I won't. Not on you OR Legato." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Alright, how about a Gung-Ho Gun?" Knives asked. "I think Caine is still here. I'll go get him."  
  
Knives stepped out of the room and was back with Caine in a few moments.  
  
"Caine, stand right here and don't move." Knives said.  
  
Caine, in complete fear of what was going on, nodded slightly.  
  
Knives walked over to Kijo. "Ok, go ahead."  
  
Kijo walked up to Caine and rose her hand at him. She began to concentrate and she lost all senses. After a moment two vines shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Caine. They began to squeeze the life from him and he started to scream.  
  
"Ahh!" He shouted in pain.  
  
His screams snapped Kijo out of her trance and she pulled her hand away to make the vines disburse. They sunk back into the ground and Caine collapsed.  
  
"Very well done. I didn't think you could do that yet." Knives said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you tired?"   
  
She shook her head. I never DID like him...but still...look what I did to him! She imagined what would have happened it Knives had called in Zazie and shook her head. Don't think about it.  
  
"Knives, is he going to be ok?" Kijo asked.  
  
Knives shrugged. "Does it matter? You can use your powers now!"  
  
"I know...but I didn't want to hurt him." Kijo said quietly. "He works for use, that's betraying. It's different if he was against us or a human."  
  
"Well, he is human." Knives said.  
  
"I know..." She replied.  
  
"I gave you these specific powers for a reason. To control the elements. Earth, fire, wind, and water. You can make storms and control the lightning, grow plants and vines to squeeze or choke people, drown cities, blow them away with tornado's, lots of things." He said. "But mostly, because you can use the plants against Vash. He has a history with flowers...I'll tell you the rest later. I have a big mission for you, Kijo. Are you willing?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Good, I'll work out the details and then I'll help you with the details and sorts." He told her.  
  
She smiled. My first very own mission...She thought.  
  
"Well, it's late, why don't you go to bed." Knives said. Kissing her forehead.  
  
Kijo nodded and left the room.  
  
Knives turned to Caine. "Weakling. Yet, I can see why. She is MUCH stronger then you. You are dismissed."  
  
Caine got up and stumbled out of the room.   
  
Knives left his study and went to his bedroom. He sat down by the window and looked out into the night. He could see the small human cities as the small castle like house floated over them. He sighed and shut his eyes.  
  
In his room in a different part of the house, Legato was also sitting in his room. He was sitting at his desk looking out the window at the moons. He got up and sat on his bed leaning against the wall, continuing to look at the moons. Slowly his door opened and Kijo walked in silently. She was wearing a black night gown Legato had gotten when he destroyed a city. She walked over to the other side of the bed and got on it. She crawled over to him and he raised his arm to make room for her. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Are you sad, Legato? You look it." She said.  
  
"No, I'm quiet happy." He said.  
  
"Knives helped me with my power today. What's your favorite color?" She asked him.  
  
He smiled. "Blue."  
  
She raised her hand and pointed to the floor. She lifted her finger and a blue bud sprouted from the floor. It opened up and an amazing blue flower appeared.  
  
"It's beautiful." Legato said.  
  
"It matches our name. Bluesummers." Kijo said.  
  
"It does." He said.  
  
Kijo got up. "I'm going to see Knives."   
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
She walked to his room and knocked on the door. He then opened the door and smiled at her.  
  
"Knives..." She said.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a little kiss. Then he closed the door.  
  
Like? I hope so! Review! 


	5. Mission

SORRY! I won't talk so you can all get reading...  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 "Mission"  
  
The next morning Kijo awoke in Knives' room alone. She figured he probably had already gone to eat so she got up and walked down to the diningroom. She walked in and saw Legato at the table eating a pancake. She smiled. Legato loved food, and so did she.  
  
"Morning." She said sitting next to him, still in her nightgown.  
  
He smiled. "Good morning."  
  
She took an apple out of the tray of food and bit into it.  
  
"I spoke to the Master this morning." He told her swallowing a bite of pancake.  
  
She laughed. "I do that everyday."  
  
"Well, he said he was going to give you your mission today. He wants you to carry it out in a few days." Legato told her sitting back in his chair.  
  
She looked at him, holding her partially eaten apple.  
  
"Today? My first mission?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wow." She said. After a moment she added. "I'm going to go get changed."  
  
She stood up and walked out of the dining room throwing her apple core in the trash can as she walked by it. She went to her room and took a shower in her bathroom. Each main room, which were occupied by Knives, Legato and herself, had their own bathrooms fully equipped with showers. She then got changed into her normal black tank top black pants, black boots and black trench coat. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out her black gun and its holster. Knives gave her the gun. It was exactly like his. She put the holster around her waist and then put the gun in it. She grabbed a bunch of bullets and put them in the inside pocket of her trench coat. Then she walked out of her room to Legato's room.  
  
He was taking out the only gun he owned. It was a very nice one though, silver with a black handle. He put it in the holster at his waist and turned to her.  
  
"You never use guns, what's the occasion?" Kijo asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I haven't used it in a while, I might as well."  
  
She nodded. She was the one who give him that gun a while back. She knew he liked it, but he never used guns.  
  
"Knives wants to see you." He told her.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
He nodded and gave a smile. "Time for your mission."  
  
She smiled and left his room. She went to the other side of the house and knocked on the door to Knives' study.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
She did. She walked up to his desk and he smiled.  
  
"Ready for your mission, Kijo?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright, here it goes..." He said standing up. "I want you to go to the town of Tonim and kill everyone." He said plain and simple.  
  
"That's my mission?" She asked him.  
  
He shook his head. "In a SPECIAL way. I don't want one trace of a survivor or of a struggle."  
  
She thought for a moment and got an idea on what to do. "I have an idea."  
  
"Good, go with it. Talk to Legato about it and see what he thinks. I want to be surprised." Knives said with a smile.  
  
She nodded. "Alright."  
  
She walked out of the room and to Legato's. He wasn't there. She walked through the whole house but couldn't find him, so she decided to check the roof. Sometimes he went up there for peace and quiet, sometimes she would go with him. She walked out onto the roof and saw him leaning against a pole that stuck out.  
  
"Legato." She said walking over to him. She leaned against the part of the roof that stuck up around the edges.  
  
"Hello, how did it go?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"Ok, Knives suggested I talk to you about my plan of action." She said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, what are you supposed to do?"  
  
"Evacuate Tonim."  
  
"I've had to evacuate a few towns. I just use my powers and make them walk right out."  
  
"Legato...you know I can't do that."  
  
"I know...just use your powers to kill them all at once."  
  
"That's what Knives wanted, everyone dead without any apparent reason." Just then an idea struck her.  
  
"I got it!" she said. She jumped up and kissed Legato on the cheek. "Thanks for the help." She then turned and ran back into the house.  
  
Legato smiled as he watched her. 'I wonder what creative idea she's got...'  
  
(Again) SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long...I'm on an internet time limit thing so I never get a chance to upload..But yea...I'll try harder now cause I love my stories "fans". lol Hope you liked! 


	6. Work

Here ya go!  
  
CHAPTER 6 "Work"  
  
Later, Kijo walked into Legato's room. She was wearing her normal outfit but she had her hair down so it came to about the middle of her back.  
  
"Can you help me?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?"   
  
"I need you to use your powers." She said.  
  
"Doing what?" He asked. "This is your mission not mine."  
  
"I know...but I want to set a trap for Vash. I think this is the way to do it."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" He asked sitting back. If she had an idea on how to get Vash he was interested.  
  
"Well, I thought you should use your powers to tell Vash he has so many hours to get to Tonim or it'll be destroyed. Then, he'll get there and the whole Gung-Ho Guns group can ambush him. I could even hold him down with vines, or something."   
  
Legato thought a moment. "That could really work. We should talk to the Master."  
  
"Do you think so? You think Knives will consider it?"  
  
"Of course! It's an excellent idea. Let's go see him now." Legato said standing up. Kijo followed him. Legato explained Kijo's idea to Knives while Kijo sat on his desk helping him fill in any details he didn't know.  
  
"It's a wonderful idea, let's do it." Knives said when he was done. "I want you two and the whole group of Gung-Ho Gun's to go."  
  
Legato and Kijo nodded.  
  
"I'm glad my idea is a good one." Kijo said.   
  
Legato and Kijo left the house that day, they had the Gung-Ho Guns meet them fairly close to Carkassis. Then Legato made the threatening message.  
  
'Vash The Stampede.' He said into Vash's mind. 'You have three hours to get to Tonim, or we will destroy it.'  
  
Legato smiled at his work. "He'll come, but not in time." He nodded to Kijo and she smiled.  
  
'Time to work.' She said walking into the town.   
  
The townspeople all stared at her. They thought she was a goddess. Wherever she stepped, a path of grass and flowers would appear. She walked slowly so the whole town would follow. When she came to the center of the town she jumped up to stand on the monument. (A/N in the show it's where Knives wrote his name in red)  
  
She looked around and finally decided she had the whole town with her. She gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Good bye forever." She said. The townspeople looked confused by this.   
  
There were murmurs of "What does she mean?" and "What's going on?" Then, hundreds of vines shot out of the ground. The vines grabbed all the people and pulled them down into the depths of the planet. She looked around when everyone was gone. The village looked like everyone just got up and left. A single vine rose from the ground covered in some random human's blood. On the monument she was standing on she wrote "Knives". She knew it would make Vash angry and work to her advantage.  
  
Legato and the Gung-Ho Guns walked into the center of the town. Zazie walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder..   
  
"Nice job!" He said. "I don't think any of us could have gotten rid of all those people that fast."  
  
She smiled. "I try." She said acting all cocky. Then she laughed. "Yea right"  
  
Zazie rolled his eyes at her self conciseness.  
  
"Well, now we wait for Vash. I want everyone to spread out and get in good positions. Zazie, I want you to stand behind the monument in case anything goes wrong and Kijo's life is threatened. Understand?" Legato said.  
  
"Legato, I can take care of myself." She said angrily. But she was actually quite thankful he had stationed Zazie close to her. He was her best friend.  
  
Everyone went to their places.  
  
"I'll be right there on the roof of that building." Legato said pointing to a nearby hotel.  
  
She nodded.  
  
She sat down on the top of the monument and the wait began. She often spoke to Zazie but she didn't turn to look at him because if Vash came he would catch them off guard.  
  
After about an hour she heard Legato in her head. 'I can see them coming. It won't be long. You know what to do right?' He asked her telepathically.  
  
'Course I do. It's my plan.' She replied with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
"It's quiet..." Vash said as the group walked into the town. "This isn't good. Where is everyone?"  
  
They walked some more.   
  
"Where did all the people go?" Milly asked.   
  
Finally they just about reached the center of the town. They could see then outline of the monument and a figure sitting on top. The wind blew and the persons trench coat waved in the wind along with their hair.   
  
When they got close enough Meryl gasped.  
  
"It's Kijo!" Milly said.  
  
They could see her perfectly and read the writing on the monument.  
  
Likey? Kool! Now I need a few more reviews to upload the rest...there are only 10 chapters (I think) in the story...pretty sure...lol I don't even know how many chapters...that's sad. I'm just to lazy to double check...well...yea...bye! 


	7. Angel Arm

Sorry it took forever....but enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun isn't mine...wish it was...  
  
CHAPTER 7 "Angel Arm"  
  
Vash walked up to her and glared at her.  
  
"Did you do this?" He demanded.  
  
She smirked. "What if I did?"  
  
"I thought you were different from your brother, but your not. You're a killer just like Legato!" He shouted.  
  
She looked down at him. "Yea...and? You knew what I was when we met."  
  
He shook his head. "I thought you were different."  
  
"Well, you were wrong." She said. "Now, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around them, tying them all up. One vine pulled the gun from his pocket and wrapped it up so he couldn't get it.  
  
"You won't be needing that." She said.  
  
"You can control these?" Vash asked, stunned.  
  
She jumped off the monument.  
  
"I can control all nature. I hear you have a special thing for nature." She said smirking.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Kijo sat at her desk in her room flipping through some old tapes of the Star Ship "Seeds" before it exploded. She saw Vash and Knives when they were younger. Then she saw Vash with the woman, Rem. They were talking about flowers, a geranium in this case. She said it was her favorite, and Vash really loved her.  
  
That's it...I'll use the geranium. This must be the reason Knives gave me my powers...  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"I have a present for you." She said. She looked down at the ground and his eyes followed hers.  
  
He didn't see anything at first but then some grass began to grow, and then a red geranium grew from the ground. He gasped. "It's...it's..."  
  
"A geranium." She said kneeling beside it. "Rem's favorite."  
  
She looked up at him. At that single moment, just for a second, Vash thought he saw Rem. Kijo looked just like her. Her long hair down sitting with the beautiful geranium. He was awestruck.  
  
"Like it? I went through a bunch of tapes just to find a flower for you." She stood up. "It was a lot of work, but worth it."  
  
He slowly looked up at her, his face struck with shock. He then saw Legato on the roof of a building. He looked back at Kijo. His look of shock disappeared and was replaced by hatred.  
  
Kijo was stunned. She snapped herself out of it.  
  
"Now, it's time." She said. Behind him she tightened the vines on his friends. She especially tightened the ones on Wolfwood, he scared her, a memory from her past. She didn't like that.  
  
"Stop it!" Vash shouted. "Leave them alone!"  
  
Just then there was a gun shot and the vines on Vash broke. She turned and saw Chapel.  
  
"I couldn't let you get Wolfwood, he's mine." Chapel said.  
  
"You little!" Kijo took out her gun and shot him right between the eyes. "Traitor!"  
  
She went to turn back towards the group but when she did all she saw was the barrel of Vash's gun.  
  
"There you go, more killing." He said coldly.  
  
She began to tremble. She'd never had a gun pointed at her before.  
  
Then Zazie stepped out with two guns pointed at Milly and Meryl.  
  
"Get away from her or I'll kill them!" Zazie shouted.  
  
Vash stood there for a moment and lowered his gun. He stepped back and Zazie walked over to stand beside Kijo.  
  
"You ok, kid?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded. "I let my guard down..." She looked up at Legato but he wasn't there. Then she noticed he was behind the group.  
  
"How dare you point a gun at a lady." Legato said. He walked around and stood on the other side of Kijo.  
  
"She's a demon just like you. Her name even means it!" Wolfwood shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry...I failed..." Kijo said quietly looking at the ground.  
  
"No you didn't. This is still happening. Chapel's the one who failed but you took proper care of him." Legato said.  
  
"We'll still kill them. The Gung-Ho Guns are all here." Zazie said with a smirk.  
  
"That's right, they're surrounded and they don't even know where their enemy's are." Legato stated.  
  
The girls looked around, still tied up.  
  
"Untie them." Vash demanded.  
  
Kijo looked up at him. "No."  
  
"Do it!" He shouted.  
  
"Or what!?" She shouted back.  
  
He was quiet.  
  
"Thought so." Kijo said.  
  
Shoot the girl with the black hair. Legato said in her head.  
  
Shoot her? Kijo replied telepathically.  
  
Just in the shoulder. He said. Make it dramatic. He smirked.  
  
It was then that Vash realized they were planning something.  
  
"Alright," Kijo said. "I'll let the girl with the black hair go...but for a price."  
  
"Anything." Vash said.  
  
Kijo smirked. "Good."  
  
The vines unwrapped themselves and sunk back into the ground. Kijo raised her gun and then shot the girl in her left shoulder. She collapsed.  
  
"What did you do!?" Vash shouted. He ran to Meryl's side.  
  
"Meryl!" Milly yelled.  
  
"I'm ok." Meryl said wincing. Vash turned back to Kijo. "You'll pay!"  
  
He raised his gun at her. Then it started to transform. His arm merged with the gun to make the Angel Arm.  
  
The vines unwrapped Milly and Wolfwood while Kijo was in shock.  
  
"Zazie! Get Kijo out of here! You have to save her!" Legato screamed.  
  
Wolfwood picked up Meryl and ran, Milly following.  
  
Zazie grabbed Kijo's arm. "Let's go!" He shouted.  
  
Vash collapsed and pointed his arm at the sky. "Not again!"  
  
"But what about Legato?!" Kijo asked.  
  
"He'll make it, just run!" Zazie said. Then they ran  
  
They were at the edge of town when the angel arm went off. It shot into the sky but it still destroyed the town. Zazie pushed Kijo to the ground and Kijo covered her head. Zazie covered her head as well as his own. Rubble fell from the sky on top of them.  
  
Soon it was over. Zazie pushed the rubble off of Kijo and she looked up at him.  
  
She smiled. "You look ok. How do you feel?"  
  
Just then he turned pale as a ghost. He placed his hand on the side of her face and then held it between them, staring at it. His hand was covered in blood.  
  
She looked at him. "Is that from me?"  
  
He gave a slight nod.  
  
"Wow..."She said. Then she passed out.  
  
**Like? LEMME KNOW! 


	8. The Gun

Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun- not mine, some people in this story are though...  
  
CHAPTER 8 "The Gun"  
  
When Kijo awoke she was in her room. She put her hand on her head and then realized she was no longer wearing her normal clothes, she was wearing the nightgown Legato had gotten her. She sat up and winced.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She said aloud.  
  
She got up and walked to the door. She walked down the hall and into the dinning room. Knives and Zazie sat at the table. Knives rose when she walked in and Zazie went to her to help her. He placed his arm around her waist for support.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. She looked at Knives. "How is Legato? He was closer to the blast then we were."  
  
Knives sat down and looked away. Kijo was confused. She turned to Zazie and he was looking at the ground.  
  
"Is it that bad? Will he be ok?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Kijo it's not that..." Knives said.  
  
She looked at him. "Then what is it?" Then it clicked. Oh my god. He's dead!  
  
She stepped back. "No...no! He's alive! I know it!"  
  
She turned and ran out. She quickly changed into her clothes and then went to the town. She ran to the center of the town where they had been. She hadn't realized she wasn't alone.  
  
She went through rubble, tears began streaming down her face when she finally realized he was gone. She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Just then she heard something and slowly looked up. Not to far away was Vash and his friends, just watching her. She looked at Vash, you'd think he was as sad as she. He looked like he had been crying. She became full of anger.  
  
How dare he be upset! He's the one who killed my brother!  
  
She jumped up and ran towards him tears streaming down her face. Everyone but Vash backed away as she ran. She slammed her fists down on Vash's chest when she got close enough.  
  
"You killed him!" She screamed. "You killed Legato!" She slammed her fists on his chest again.  
  
He just stood there.  
  
"You and your stupid Angel Arm!" She shouted. She stopped hitting him and sank to her knees.  
  
"I can't believe he's really gone..."She said quietly.  
  
Vash kneeled down in front of her. She looked to her left, and down at the ground.  
  
In memory...of him. A beautiful blue flower grew out of the ground. The one she had shown Legato a few nights before.  
  
"His favorite..." She whispered.  
  
Vash placed his right hand on her chin and turned her face towards him. He put his left hand in his pocket and she watched. When he took it out he had the only gun Legato ever owned. The one she had given him as a present.  
  
"I...I didn't even know he carried that with him..." She said stunned. Vash placed it in her hands.  
  
She held the gun against her chest and stood up. "I...I have to go...Knives is going to wonder why I ran out earlier...." She said quietly. She stood up and began to walk away, but then she stopped.  
  
She turned back towards them and looked at Vash. "Thank you." She said. She looked over at the girl she had shot, she seemed to be fine. "I'm sorry." Kijo told her.  
  
Then she left.  
  
"I can't believe that's Legato's sister...she didn't even try to kill you for killing Legato." Wolfwood said.  
  
Vash stood up not saying a word and walked away.  
  
**Don't kill me . I know it took forever but I hope you like! 


	9. Turn Of Events

Disclaimer: Trigun isn't mine...  
  
Hope you likes!  
  
CHAPTER 9 "Turn Of Events"  
  
Back at the house Kijo placed Legato's gun on her dresser. She then walked out of the room and to Knives' study. Zazie was standing in front of his desk while Knives wrote.  
  
She walked up and stood beside Zazie. "I want to get him back." She said.  
  
Knives looked up at her. "I know you do, and you will, soon."  
  
She just stood there.  
  
"Today, we're going after him." Knives told her. "Zazie, I want you to stick with her, we leave, now."  
  
"Yes, Master." Zazie said giving Kijo a supporting smile.  
  
**  
  
They walked into the town. The four were still there. But luckily they hadn't yet noticed Knives, Kijo, Zazie, and the rest of the Gung-Ho Guns.  
  
"Alright," Knives said quietly. "Everyone is going to take their places, just like we talked about, and Kijo, Zazie, and I are going over to them. Go."  
  
Everyone went. Then Kijo and Zazie approached first.  
  
"Kijo." Vash said as they approached.  
  
"You...you killed my brother...and I am here for revenge." Kijo said.  
  
I was afraid of this moment...this moment... Vash thought.  
  
She placed her hand on the gun.  
  
"Kijo." Zazie said quietly. "Be careful."  
  
Just then a shot was fired. It hit Vash in the chest and he flew back. Then Wolfwood, thinking Kijo had fired, shot at Kijo. Zazie jumped between Kijo and Wolfwood and took a shot to the shoulder and a shot to the lowers torso.  
  
"Zazie!" She yelled. She kneeled beside him. "Zazie!"  
  
She lifted his head into her lap and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'll save you Zazie...you won't die. You can't die!" She said. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears trickled down her face.  
  
Then the source of the real gunfire stepped out from behind a building.  
  
"Knives!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
Knives walked over to Kijo and kneeled behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her sadly.  
  
He stood and turned to Vash.  
  
"You killed Legato, and wounded Kijo's best friend. How dare you." Knives said coldly.  
  
"Knives, she's not your friend." Vash said sternly. "You don't deserve someone like her."  
  
Knives scoffed. "What would you know?"  
  
Kijo grew vines and wrapped them around Zazie's wounds to help stop the bleeding.  
  
"Knives, he needs a doctor...please..." Kijo said quietly.  
  
"After I finish him off." Knives said. "It won't take long, I promise you."  
  
He raised his gun and shot at Vash. Vash jumped out of the way and shot back. Soon they were shooting back and forth. Kijo should have given the Gung-Ho Guns a signal to help him but Knives had made a notion to keep her from doing it.  
  
After a while they stood before each other huffing and puffing. Then in the blink of and eye they both aimed and shot. Both of them flew back and landed on the ground.  
  
Vash slowly sat up. All he had was a flesh wound. But Knives didn't move.  
  
Kijo hesitated.  
  
"Go to him. Hurry!" Zazie said in a whisper.  
  
She nodded and then ran to Knives' side. She kneeled beside him. He had been shot in the chest, she didn't think he wouldn't make it.  
  
"Kijo.." He said. A line of blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. "I want to...apologize...it's my fault...Legato's dead."  
  
"No...no its not. It's mine, I left him!" She said. Then, slowly, she lay beside him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose you, Knives."  
  
"I'm sorry...I got you...involved." He said quietly.  
  
Vash watched in awe. He couldn't believe his brother was showing emotion for a human.  
  
"Forgive me..." Knives said.  
  
"Of course! But you shouldn't worry...I'm glad I was involved...or else I wouldn't have found you." She told him. "My...love." She leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
He smiled. "I like that...your love...but Legato is your brother..." He coughed. "Remember him as the hero...he was..." Then Knives was gone.  
  
She began to sob. She tightened her grip on Knives and then released him. She slowly stood up. Then she turned to Vash.  
  
Her eyes were filled with hatred."You've killed...or severely wounded...everyone dear to me." She said taking a step towards him. "Now...you must pay." She took out her gun, but it wasn't her normal gun. It was Legato's gun.  
  
She raised it and pointed it at Vash. She stood there a moment. Behind him, Milly and Meryl looked about ready to cry, and Wolfwood looked guilt ridden for accidently shooting Zazie.  
  
All of the sudden Vash's expression changed. Kijo couldn't figure out why. He looked...stunned. Then arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to their body. She froze.  
  
Is it...? She slowly turned around. There he was, Legato. His clothes tattered and his face covered in soot.  
  
"Legato!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you." Legato said.  
  
Tears streamed down Kijo's face. "I thought you were gone!"  
  
**Review! Next chapters the LAST! 


	10. Life Continued

Disclaimer: Trigun's not mine but a few characters are...  
  
ENJOY!! ^-^  
  
CHAPTER 10 "Life Continued"  
  
"How?" Kijo asked through her tears.  
  
"I deflected most of the blast with my powers..." Legato said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I'm glad you made it out ok." Kijo said hugging him tightly.  
  
They stood there a moment and then she looked at Vash.  
  
"I still have feelings of hatred towards you, I don't know what to say...but I think...that if we tried...." Kijo said. "I can never forgive you...for killing Knives...but I no longer want to kill."  
  
She looked at Legato. "The only reason we hated him was for Knives...and now, Knives is gone." She said motioning towards his body. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.  
  
"The Master..." Legato said quietly. He looked down at Kijo. "Let's get Zazie home...he needs a doctor." He walked over and picked him up. Then started walking towards the house.  
  
"Legato..." Kijo said not moving.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Using vines she picked up Knives' body.  
  
"I want to burry him." She said. Vash took the body from the vines and started to walk. In the direction Legato had been going.  
  
Legato understood and continued. The six of them walked along. When they were under the floating house Kijo had Vash set Knives down. She kissed him on the forehead and then vines pulled him beneath the ground. A patch of grass about 6" long and 3" wide grew over his body. Flowers grew and at the top, and where his head was, a large yellow flower grew.  
  
The first flower I grew for him...She thought. Then the group went to the house.  
  
***  
  
Since Zazie's home was unknown he moved into the mansion. He lived in a room down the hall from Kijo. Vash, Milly, Meryl, and Wolfwood also began living there. They all pushed aside their differences and became some what of friends. Finally Zazie was up and healed. The group was happy. Even Legato became happier then Kijo could remember seeing him. Wolfwood and Milly had one child, and Kijo was expecting. They didn't know what awaited them in their future...whether or not there would be more fighting or not. Kijo still trained with her guns, but now, Vash and Wolfwood were her teachers instead of Knives. The Gung-Ho Guns had separated and gone their different ways. The only ones who remained were Kijo, Legato, and Zazie. "Zazie! Legato!" Kijo shouted. "It's time!" They ran to help her. Within an hour they were caring for beautiful baby girl twins.  
  
"Now Neo will have a new friends!" Said Milly holding her three month old son. Wolfwood stood beside her, a proud father.  
  
"What will you name them?" Zazie said wiping the hair from Kijo's drenched forehead. Legato stood on the other side of her smiling at his niece's. Vash and Meryl stood watching also, smiling at the new lives.  
  
"Angel." Kijo said happily to the blond. Then she turned to the dark blue haired baby. "And Pippa."  
  
Zazie smiled. "Angel and Pippa it is."  
  
In the memory of their father...Knives.  
  
THE END  
  
**So!?!?! YES there IS a sequel...but REVEIW! ^-^ heheheheh 


End file.
